Season 21
The twenty-first series of Thomas & Friends started airing on September 18, 2017. It is the longest series to date with 30 episodes, and was narrated by Mark Moraghan. Episodes # Springtime for Diesel - Daisy's springs need fixing after Diesel bumps her, and when the rumors spread about Daisy not being able to be mended, Diesel begins to worry. # A Most Singular Engine - Diesel causes trouble between Daisy and Harvey by spreading rumors. # Dowager Hatt's Busy Day - Dowager Hatt runs the railway while Sir Topham is away, but causes confusion and delay. # Stuck in Gear - A branch gets stuck in the gears of Harvey's crane, but he doesn't want to make a fuss about it. # Runaway Engine - After mocking the way she was speaking up for herself, Stephen thinks that Millie ran away after hurting her feelings. # P.A. Problems - The Fat Controller's new public address system causes havoc at Knapford station. # Hasty Hannah - A new coach temporarily replaces Henrietta while she is at the works. # Cranky at the End of the Line - Cranky thinks he will be replaced by a big, new, fancy crane. # New Crane on the Dock - Cranky competes against Carly the new crane when she starts taking all his work. # Unscheduled Stops - Thomas starts making unscheduled stops for his passengers, which in turn delays others. # Philip's Number - Philip tries to discover why he has the number 68 painted on his side after being teased about it. # The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor - After Rosie is repainted red, she and James have a race. # A Shed for Edward - Edward searches for a new shed while his berth at Tidmouth is being repaired. # The Big Freeze - When a big freeze hits Sodor, Diesel finally proves himself to be a hero. # Emily in the Middle - Emily gets stuck in the middle while helping Donald and Douglas. # Terence Breaks the Ice - Terence takes a shortcut across a frozen lake while collecting Christmas trees. # Daisy's Perfect Christmas - Daisy is disappointed when her Christmas does not go exactly as planned. # Confused Coaches - Spencer and Gordon upset their passengers when their competitive behaviour gets out of hand. Cancelled Episodes # Rosie's Red Revamp - TBA # Battle of the Busses - TBA # The Celebrity - TBA # Hugo Does the Washing - TBA # Gordon Goes Foreign - TBA # A New Whistle for Mike - TBA # Super Rescue - TBA # The Earl's Railway Museum - TBA # Crosspatch - TBA # Bucking Bronco - TBA # Stick-in-the-Mud - TBA # Duck and Dukes - TBA Songs * Set Friendship in Motion * Doing it Right (CGI Version) * Trying (CGI Version) * Little Engines (CGI Version) Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Flying Scotsman * Harvey * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Whiff * Stanley * Belle * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Porter * Timothy * Marion * Samson * Glynn * Ryan * Diesel * Daisy * BoCo * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Salty * Dart * Den * Sidney * Paxton * Philip * Hugo * A Mainland Diesel * Stafford * Flynn * Skiff * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Victor * Luke * Millie * Bert * Rex * Mike * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * Judy and Jerome * Bradford * Terence * Bertie * Trevor * Bulgy * Jack * Alfie * Oliver the Excavator * Max and Monty * Kevin * Harold * Cranky * Big Mickey * Reg * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Nancy * Fergus Duncan * The Thin Clergyman * The Fat Clergyman * Willie * Dowager Hatt * Lord Callan * Farmer McColl * Sodor Brass Band * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * The Photographer * The Mayor of Sodor * Mr. Percival * Sir Robert Norramby * Captain Joe * The Ffarquhar Policeman * The Grumpy Passenger * The Great Composer * The Bird Watcher * The Blond-haired Boy * Albert's Wife * Thomas the Baby * The Female Puppet Show Entertainer * Henry's Driver * James' Driver * Harvey's Driver * Bert's Driver * Mike's Driver * Bertie's Driver * Farmer Finney (not named) * Hiro (does not speak) * Norman (does not speak) * Rusty (does not speak) * Rocky (does not speak) * Charlie (cameo) * The Mainland Engines (cameos) * Scruff (cameo) * Splatter and Dodge (cameo) * The Mainland Diesels (cameos) * Winston (cameo) * Slip Coaches (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Jeremy (cameo) * Merrick (cameo) * Owen (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * The Foreman (cameo) * Mr. Bubbles (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * Sodor United Football Team (cameo) * The Search and Rescue Manager (cameo) * The Ginger-haired Boy (cameo) * One of Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) * The Welsh Bird Watcher (cameo) * The Lady with the Big Hat (cameo) * The Great Railway Show Judge (cameo) * The Ffarquhar Stationmaster (cameo) * The Film Crew Leader (cameo) * Jenny Packard (mentioned) * Farmer Trotter (mentioned) * Daisy's Fitter (mentioned) * Duke (indirectly mentioned) * Gator (music video cameo) * Ashima (music video cameo) * Axel (music video cameo) * Raul (music video cameo) * Shane (music video cameo) * Yong Bao (music video cameo) * Gina (music video cameo) * Theo (music video cameo) * Lexi (music video cameo) * Diesel 10 (music video cameo) * Ivan (music video cameo) * Etienne (music video cameo) * The Climbers (music video cameo) * Stepney (mentioned in music video) Characters Introduced * Big City Engine * Neil * Bear * Diesel 199 * Agnes, Ruth, Jemima and Beatrice * Hannah * Carly * Mr. Mack * Mr. Bobbie * The Owner * Mr. Peter Sam * The Sea Serpents * The Woodsmen * Talyllyn (does not speak) * Dolgoch (does not speak) * The BBC Television Producers (do not speak) * Douglas (cameo) * Lucy (cameo) * Ada, Jane and Mabel (cameo) * The Dukes (mentioned) Cast UK, AUS and NZ * John Hasler as Thomas and Rheneas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, Harvey, Whiff, Glynn, Salty, Den, Stafford, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Bert, Bertie, Harold, the Fat Controller, Willie, Dowager Hatt, Farmer Finney, Lord Callan, Mr. Percival, the Great Composer, the Grumpy Passenger, the Policeman, the Woodsmen and a Signalman * Nigel Pilkington as Percy, Trevor and A Passenger * Rob Rackstraw as James, Toby, Donald, Hugo, Flynn, Bradford, Big Mickey, Fergus Duncan, the Thin Clergyman and the Red Sea Serpent * Steven Kynman as Duck, Porter, Ryan, Paxton, Dart, Peter Sam, Jack and Mike's Driver * Joe Mills as Douglas, Oliver and Toad * Jonathan Broadbent as Bill and Ben * Rufus Jones as Flying Scotsman * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Belle, Mavis, Annie, Clarabel, Judy, Agnes, Stephen Hatt, Bridget Hatt, the Duchess of Boxford, The Blond-haired Boy, Albert's Wife and The Lady in the Yellow Dress and Hat * Kerry Shale as Diesel, 'Arry, the Troublesome Trucks and Kevin (Hasty Hannah only) * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie and Jemima * Matt Wilkinson as Spencer, Stanley, Cranky, Kevin, the Duke of Boxford, the Dock Manager, the Bird Watcher and Henry's Driver * William Hope as Iron Bert and Farmer McColl * Bob Golding as Stephen and Sidney * Jonathan Forbes as Connor * Rebecca O'Mara as Caitlin and Ruth * Robert Wilfort as Samson * Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy * Olivia Colman as Marion * Jamie Campbell Bower as Skiff * David Bedella as Victor and the Mayor of Sodor * Michael Legge as Luke * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * Miranda Raison as Millie * Tim Whitnall as Mike, Jerome, Oliver the Excavator, Max and Reg * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta and Beatrice * Tom Stourton as Duncan, Rex, Terence and the Fat Clergyman * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip, Monty and the Troublesome Trucks * David Menkin as Porter (Cranky at the End of the Line only) * John Schwab as a Mainland Diesel * Lucy Montgomery as Hannah and Carly * Colin McFarlane as Bulgy and Bertie's driver * Nathan Clarke as Alfie * Ian McCue as the Blue Sea Serpent * Christopher Ragland as the Troublesome Trucks US and CAN * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff, Iron Bert, Farmer McColl, the Duke of Boxford and the Dock Manager * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Diesel, the Troublesome Trucks, Harold, Max, Kevin and Mr. Percival * Rob Rackstraw as James, Donald, Hugo, Flynn, Bradford, Monty, Big Mickey, Fergus Duncan, the Thin Clergyman and the Red Sea Serpent * Christopher Ragland as Percy, Trevor and the Troublesome Trucks * Steven Kynman as Duck, Ryan, Paxton, Dart, Peter Sam and Mike's Driver * Joe Mills as Douglas, Oliver and Toad * Jonathan Broadbent as Bill and Ben * Rufus Jones as Flying Scotsman * Jules de Jongh as Emily and the Duchess of Boxford * Keith Wickham as Harvey, Glynn, Salty, Den, Stafford, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Bert, Bertie, Sir Topham Hatt, Willie, Dowager Hatt, Lord Callan, Farmer Finney, the Great Composer, the Grumpy Passenger, the Policeman, the Woodsmen and a Signalman * Teresa Gallagher as Belle, Mavis, Annie, Clarabel, Judy, Agnes, Stephen Hatt, Bridget Hatt, The Blond-haired Boy, Albert's Wife and The Lady in the Yellow Dress and Hat * Glenn Wrage as Spencer and Cranky * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie and Jemima * John Schwab as Stanley and a Mainland Diesel * Bob Golding as Stephen and Sidney * Jonathan Forbes as Connor * Rebecca O'Mara as Caitlin and Ruth * Robert Wilfort as Samson * Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy * Olivia Colman as Marion * Jamie Campbell Bower as Skiff * David Bedella as Victor and the Mayor of Sodor * Michael Legge as Luke * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * Miranda Raison as Millie * Tim Whitnall as Mike, Jerome, Oliver the Excavator and Reg * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta and Beatrice * Tom Stourton as Duncan, Rex, Terence and the Fat Clergyman * David Menkin as Porter and Jack * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip and the Troublesome Trucks * Lucy Montgomery as Hannah and Carly * Colin McFarlane as Bulgy * Nathan Clarke as Alfie * Ian McCue as the Blue Sea Serpent * Matt Wilkinson as Henry's Driver * Nigel Pilkington as A Passenger Trivia * Arc Productions had produced the first seven episodes and Terence Breaks the Ice before their bankruptcy. * This series contains the 500th episode of the show, P.A. Problems. * This is the third series not to have Thomas' name titled in any of the episodes, the first being the fifteenth series and the second being the twentieth series. * This series marks the first of many things: ** Ian McCue's first series as creative executive and the first series to have him as part of the voice cast. ** Micaela Winter's first series as producer for the series. ** Sukhmani Kaur's first series as assistant production manager. ** Zahara Andrews' first series as production co-ordinator. ** Alan Kennedy's first series as director of post-production. ** Ryan Quaglia's first series as post-production editor. ** Gavin Ebedes' first series as supervising editor. ** BoCo, Splatter, Dodge, Terence, Bulgy and Farmer Finney's first appearances in full CGI. ** Hackenbeck Tunnel and Suddery Junction's first appearance in full CGI. ** Big Mickey's first appearance with a face in the television series. ** Splatter and Dodge's first appearances in an episode. ** The first series since the sixteenth to have all of its episodes released in the same year. ** The first series to have episodes fully animated by Jam Filled. * This is the only series for two things: ** The only series to date in where Rusty appears, but does not speak since his introduction in the fourth series. ** The only series to date in which the Mainland Diesels have speaking roles. * This series also marks the last of several things: ** Boris Andreev's last series as art director. ** Alan Kennedy's last series as post-production supervisor. ** Gavin Ebedes' last series as editor. ** The final series in which the Steam Team consists of all eight of its original members. ** The last series to use the Engine Roll Call on a regular basis. ** The last series to be aired on Family Jr. in Canada. Treehouse TV in Canada took over from Series 22 onwards. * This is the longest series of the main series to date, with there only being thirty episodes. Originally, a full 26-episode series was planned, but four more were added to make way for the development of Big World! Big Adventures! and the twenty-second series. It was also confirmed on Sodor Island Forums that they started work on King of the Railway, Tale of the Brave and the seventeenth and eighteenth Series way back in 2011-2013 and it was needed to make up for the earliest productions of The Adventure Begins, Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, The Great Race and Journey Beyond Sodor, the nineteeth and twentieth series in 2013-2016, due to The Adventure Begins being fast-tracked into Arc Productions' schedule. Category:Seasons